


I’ll Join You Tonight

by GoldTrim_BlueRose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: One Shot, Post Season 5, What happens on Tahiti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTrim_BlueRose/pseuds/GoldTrim_BlueRose
Summary: Just pure emotions. And as the tittle says...sort of.





	I’ll Join You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and so I wrote this. Enjoy!!

Placed in front of her is a view that Melinda May thought she would never see. 

Tonight was special. Too special. On this night one year ago was when Phil Coulson died on this beach laying safely in her arms.

She took slow steps and headed towards the sand. Her foot sank in the sand and the sand embraced her foot back. 

She looked out into the distance and whispered, “I can’t live without you anymore. It hurts too much to breath and live. I have no use. No one to love.”

The sky had grown quiet and so did the wind. She sat down on the cool sand as the tides went in and out. Back and forth like a rocking chair. Just like the motion she would’ve felt years ago had she been a mother. It was all a lost dream now.

Tahiti was her new home. And she never wanted to leave. Deep down in her heart she knew Phil’s spirit was guarding the whole island and keeping her safe.

The next few moments of her life would be the most beautiful but yet the most important. She wanted to make right. 

The sky had been painted colors far beyond one’s imagination. The stars had come out and the sun had faded down.  
The wind finally snapped out of it’s trance and started to sway her hair to match the currents of the wind. Back and forth.

As minutes gone by the wind blew harder and harder until it was painful. 

The bitter, harsh wind remained her of all the bad she had done. After a while she sank to the floor, no longer able to see anything within reach. 

She closed her eyes and pretended she was no longer at the beach she now called home.

The sand had risin up with the wind, and swallowed her up in one bite. Followed by that she could hear the ocean tides now crashing in pain and sorrow.

A pitch black layer was tight around her body. Any time she tried to move the sand layers kept packing down tighter and tighter.

After a while she lost all air in her lungs, all light from her eyes and lost all hope in her soul. 

She finally was able to close her eyes and sleep.

“I’m coming honey. Just wait.....”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it is too short. If you want me to add a few more paragraphs let me know. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
